Candy Land
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: TsuSoka fluff. It's Hisoka and Tsuzuki's partnership anniversery! But why is Tsuzuki mopey? Can Hisoka cheer him up? One-shot, drabble challenge response.


[1st Week Challenge]  
  
[Words] 681  
  
[Rating] PG-13  
  
[Line] "You honestly think you can beat me?"  
  
[Points] 5  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi…"  
  
"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" The secretary asked, adjusting his glasses. Hisoka handed Tatsumi a file as he spoke.  
  
"Does Tsuzuki seem to be acting weird to you?" the boy asked, as took a second stack of papers to a file cabinet in the corner. Tatsumi looked up, meeting Hisoka's worried gaze.  
  
"Yes, actually. I assumed it was just my imagination." He replied, his brow furrowing. Hisoka closed the cabinet drawer, glancing worriedly in the direction of the main office.  
  
"He didn't even fight Terazuma for the last donut. He didn't even seem to care."   
  
Tatsumi made a 'tsk' noise, and walked over to the doorway. He paused there, and peered at Tsuzuki's desk in the far corner. Said shinigami was scribbling away at some paperwork.  
  
"Do you think we should cancel it? If he's not feeling well…" Hisoka asked concernedly. Tatsumi looked back at the boy over his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him? You should be able to judge how he'd react." The shadow master advised. Hisoka nodded, and went to Tsuzuki's desk.  
  
"Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki jumped. He hadn't heard his younger partner coming.  
  
"What do you need, Hisoka?" he asked, sounding weary. Hisoka frowned.  
  
"Come with me for a sec." he ordered gently. Tsuzuki blinked, but stood to follow. They went to the break room, and Hisoka shut the door behind them.  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, confused. Hisoka crossed his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You're acting weird, and you're completely miserable." The boy accused. Tsuzuki was silent for a moment, and then he pulled out a chair from the break table and flopped down. He rubbed his temples in a defeated way.  
  
Hisoka pulled out the chair across from him, and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just… I've been thinking too much, I guess." The man offered lamely. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You? Thinking? That's a new one." He scoffed. Tsuzuki turned his sad eyes to the floor.  
  
When Tsuzuki didn't answer, Hisoka sighed. He stood up, and went to a cabinet labeled 'granola'. He opened it, and removed a medium sized package wrapped in bright paper. He tossed the box down on the table in front of his partner, and sat down again.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked at the box.  
  
"Open it." Hisoka said firmly.  
  
"But…"  
  
"It's for you. Open it." The boy repeated.  
  
Tsuzuki didn't need any further prompting. He tore into the paper with gusto, and when the contents were revealed, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Candy Land." He read off the carton. Astonished, he looked up at the green gaze across from him. "Why?"  
  
"Idiot. It's been one year since we became partners. Everyone was planning on throwing you a big surprise party this evening, but you've been acting weird, and now they think they should cancel." Hisoka explained dully. Tsuzuki listened, noticing that Hisoka didn't seem to care that he'd given the party away.  
  
"They were worried?" he asked the boy, surprised. Hisoka rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course we were! You refused a doughnut! There's something seriously wrong when you don't want sweets."  
  
"'We'?"  
  
Hisoka blushed.  
  
"Yes, 'we'. Everyone."  
  
Tsuzuki looked down at the game box.   
  
"If this is about candy, I'm gonna win."  
  
"I think it's a dice game. Fairly random. Tatsumi can calculate probabilities in his head; he'd probably win."  
  
"Yeah, but SWEETS Hisoka! I could beat him easily!"  
  
"You honestly think you can beat me?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked towards the door.  
  
"Tatsumi! Look at the game Hisoka gave me!" he thrilled happily. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to be feeling better." He commented. Tsuzuki nodded happily.  
  
"Hisoka cheered me up! And he said I get to have a party!"  
  
"You better act surprised." Hisoka threatened. Tsuzuki yelped, and quickly promised to be astounded.  
  
Tatsumi left to alert everyone that the party was still on, leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki alone again.  
  
"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said softly. The man looked up, cocking his head.  
  
"You… you know you can tell me anything, right? I'll listen?" the boy asked. Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"Aa. I know." He reached out, and placed a hand on Hisoka's arm.  
  
"Thank you Hisoka." 


End file.
